


Влечение

by Vezunchik_Chip



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezunchik_Chip/pseuds/Vezunchik_Chip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Михаши не приспособлен для отношений. Его панический страх перед людьми – словно прочная клетка, запертая на десяток замков, и даже если получится подобрать ключик к первому, все остальные останутся запертыми. А подбирать ключик к каждому по очереди – насколько же терпеливым и осторожным тут нужно быть.<br/>И терпения, и осторожности у Абе по нулям, поэтому можно смело сказать: Абе не приспособлен для отношений с Михаши.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Влечение

Михаши не приспособлен для отношений. Его панический страх перед людьми – словно прочная клетка, запертая на десяток замков, и даже если получится подобрать ключик к первому, все остальные останутся запертыми. А подбирать ключик к каждому по очереди – насколько же терпеливым и осторожным тут нужно быть.  
Когда Абе берет его за руку, Михаши реагирует спокойно. Переплетение пальцев – и робкое, и настойчивое – уже пройденный этап.  
Когда Абе притягивает его в объятия, Михаши вздрагивает и замирает, не зная, куда деть руки, не уверенный, ласка это или начало наказания.  
Когда Абе целует его, Михаши отворачивается, коротко облизывая губы, а потом аккуратно кладет ладони на плечи Абе, слегка сжимая их, и позволяет поцеловать снова.  
И терпения, и осторожности у Абе по нулям, поэтому можно смело сказать: Абе не приспособлен для отношений с Михаши.  
Харуна так и говорит однажды. Вытягивается на диване во весь рост, подкладывая руку под голову и лениво наблюдая за попытками Абе погладить брюки, ничего не спалив, и задумчиво выдает в потолок:  
— И как вы только сошлись?  
Абе роняет утюг на гладильную доску, негромко ругается, поспешно переворачивая его в безопасное положение, и только после этого удостаивает Харуну раздраженным взглядом:  
— Ты последний, от кого я хотел бы слышать подобные вопросы. Тебе разве не нужно на работу?  
— Я выходной, — улыбается Харуна, поворачивая голову в его сторону. — Помогу Михаши с ужином. Ты что хочешь?  
Утюг медленно остывает, но Абе еще чувствует исходящий от него жар, когда встряхивает брюки, разглаживая оставшиеся складки. Карри на ужин кажется ему хорошей идеей. Из Михаши повар ужасный, даже если никто никогда не скажет ему об этом вслух, и при одной только мысли о вкусной еде у Абе слюнки текут.  
— Что угодно, — честно сознается он, торопливо натягивая рубашку. Из-за болтовни с Харуной он уже слегка опаздывает и, если не выйдет из дома прямо сейчас, рискует пропустить поезд.  
Харуна потягивается, прогибаясь в спине. Футболка на его животе слегка задирается, обнажая светлую полоску кожи, и бережно скрывает ее, стоит Харуне поменять положение. Он садится, немного заторможено и широко зевая, и неохотно поднимается с дивана, переступая по полу босыми ногами, - май в самом разгаре и в квартире тепло, почти жарко.  
Очень жарко.  
Абе натягивает пиджак, концентрируясь на чем угодно, кроме вида заспанного, взъерошенного Харуны, и пропускает момент, когда его настойчиво притягивают за галстук для ленивого поцелуя.  
— Трудись хорошо, — ухмыляется Харуна. У Абе стремительно алеют уши – привыкнуть к подобному до сих пор не получается, как бы он не старался.  
Ему еще далеко до такого коварства. Потому что Харуна с Абе и Харуна с Михаши – два совершенно разных человека.  
Когда Харуна берет его за руку, Абе задается вопросом, не наступил ли еще конец света, который он мог по стечению обстоятельств просто проспать.  
Когда Харуна обнимает его, Абе сам прижимает его к стене, боясь упустить момент.  
Когда Харуна целует его, Абе теряет остатки здравого смысла, что так старательно сохраняет рядом с Михаши.  
— Конечно, — выдавливает Абе с трудом. Губы, еще хранящие тепло чужих губ, слушаются плохо.  
А потом он сбегает. Подхватывает с пола портфель, на ходу поправляет перекошенный галстук и спешно покидает квартиру, хлопнув дверью чуть громче, чем следовало бы.  
Рабочий день тянется мучительно медленно. Абе зарывается в тонны бумажек, проклиная необходимость прозябать на офисной работе, пусть даже и в роли помощника на полставки из-за занятий в университете. Зато вся эта бумажная волокита помогает отвлечься, и ненужные образы постепенно стираются из головы.  
Ближе к концу дня вызывает шеф, отчитывает за небольшие ошибки и хвалит за усердие. Еще бы Абе не усердствовал, когда даже трех зарплат едва хватает на оплату квартиры, еду и прочие важные в быту мелочи. А Михаши и вовсе на грани вылета со своего места: слишком нервный и дерганный, уже дважды терял в деньгах из-за разбитого товара.  
С работы Абе выползает уставшим и с кашей из цифр и расчетов в голове. Вспоминает об обещанном ужине, приободряется и ускоряет шаг, чтобы успеть на предпоследний поезд. А еще у них завтра выходной – у всех троих. Но это, конечно же, совершенно неважно. Абе просто голоден.  
Квартира встречает его тусклым светом прихожей и приглушенной возней откуда-то из глубины комнат. Абе стягивает ботинки, бросает портфель на пол и идет на звуки. В спальне пусто, в гостиной – тоже, а из-за кухонной двери пробивается тонкая полоса света.  
Абе сглатывает, неосознанно ослабляя галстук. С кухни тянет горячим карри и почему-то немного лимонами, но не запахи привлекают его внимание, когда он решается приоткрыть дверь.  
Это действительно нечестно.  
Когда Харуна берет Михаши за руку, тот неуверенно улыбается и крепче сжимает пальцы в ответ.  
Когда Харуна обнимает Михаши, тот льнет ближе, прижимаясь всем телом, и жмурится, словно довольный кот.  
Когда Харуна целует Михаши, у того перехватывает дыхание и руки сами тянутся к шее – обнять и не отпускать.  
С уверенностью можно сказать: Харуна приспособлен для отношений с Михаши на все сто. Год назад Абе задыхался бы от обиды и горечи. Год назад все было совершенно иначе.  
— Я вернулся, — негромко произносит Абе, нарушая их хрупкое уединение и настороженно застывая в дверях.  
Михаши вздрагивает и прячет пылающее лицо на груди у Харуны, уже оттуда выдавливая приглушенное:  
— С возвращением, А… Абе-кун.  
— Ты рано, — Харуна целует Михаши в висок и легко отстраняет от себя, не забыв ласково потрепать по волосам напоследок. Так легко и непосредственно, и Михаши под этой лаской расцветает в улыбке и торопится поскорее накрыть на стол. — Как все прошло?  
Абе расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке:  
— Как обычно. Завтра отдыхаем?  
Тарелка опускается на стол с громким звоном, Михаши замирает, чуть наклонив голову, всматриваясь в узоры на скатерти.  
— Ага, — безмятежно соглашается Харуна, опускаясь на ближайший стул. — Ты с нами? — он растекается по столу, подпирая щеку рукой и поглядывая на Михаши снизу вверх.  
Михаши отмирает, шумно сглатывает и возвращается к сервировке. Руки его все еще немного дрожат, плечи напряжены и сам он весь словно натянутая струна.  
Но даже так Абе слышит сорвавшееся с его губ тихое «Да». И смотрит почему-то на Харуну. На то, как этот засранец потирает шею, скользя кончиками пальцев по влажной от пота коже. Как облизывает губы, на которых еще сохранилось тепло последнего поцелуя. Как смотрит в ответ из-под растрепанной челки, и тянется вперед, накрывая ладонь Михаши своей.  
Это достаточно, чтобы Абе осознал: он голоден куда сильнее, чем думал.  
В спальне темно, но про свет никто и не вспоминает. Тихо скрипит кровать под тройным весом, сдавленно стонет Харуна, чью руку случайно придавили, и рассыпается в неуклюжих извинениях Михаши, пока его выпутывают из рубашки.  
Абе не задумывается, кого целует, по чьей спине скользит ладонями, и чьи губы прижимаются к его плечу, согревая кожу горячим дыханием.  
Ему не позволяют раздеться.  
Чьи-то руки тянут за галстук, нетерпеливо распутывая узел, расстегивают оставшиеся пуговицы и оглаживают бока. Абе вздрагивает от прикосновения холодных пальцев и понимает, что перед ним сейчас Харуна, умудряющийся мерзнуть даже в жару.  
Чьи-то руки несмело дергают за ремень, вытягивают его из брюк, забираясь дрожащими пальцами под ткань, - и это, должно быть, Михаши, неизменно робкий и неуверенный, как и в первый раз когда-то.  
А потом что-то меняется – они шумно возятся, перемещаясь по мятой постели, запутавшийся ногами в простыне, и Михаши оказывается посередине, зажатый между их с Харуной телами, мелко подрагивающий от страха и возбуждения и уже наполовину раздетый.  
Когда-то Абе назвал происходящее между ними влечением, острым и безнадежным. Таким, при котором от одного только взгляда подгибаются колени, во рту пересыхает, а каждое прикосновение становится мучительным испытанием.  
Харуна тогда, помнится, посмотрел на него как на идиота и потребовал свалить с дороги и не мешаться. Слово за слово и они подрались прямо там, в прихожей, в процессе сломав полку для обуви и разбив торшер. А потом там же и трахнулись, прямо на уцелевшей полке, и совсем немного - на глазах у вернувшегося с работы Михаши.  
И больше к тому разговору не возвращались.  
Потому что одним только влечением не оправдать безумную нежность поцелуев по горячей, солоноватой от пота коже. И переплетение пальцев на белых простынях – и осторожных, и почти грубых в порыве страсти - не оправдать. И слабые вздохи-стоны, прорывающиеся сквозь жадные, крепкие объятия, - не оправдать тоже.  
Абе прижимается теснее, подхватывая Михаши под колено, приподнимая его повыше, и вздрагивает от ответного полустона, захлебнувшегося в звуке поцелуя. Заглядывает через плечо, чувствуя, как сладостно сжимается все внутри, и сталкивается со взглядом, таким же безумным, как его собственный.  
А потом Харуна тянется к нему, соскальзывая ладонью вниз, чувствительно царапая ягодицы, и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы Абе накрыло окончательно.  
Михаши отрубается почти сразу – сворачивается между ними, наполовину укутавшись в скомканную простынь, и сопит в плечо Абе, рукой вцепившись в запястье Харуны.  
— Вот и поужинали, — тихо смеется Харуна, косясь на Абе.  
— Ага, — устало выдыхает тот в ответ. Тело словно ватное, шевелиться нет сил.  
— Но я не наелся, — продолжает Харуна, приподнимаясь.  
Абе находит в себе силы повернуть голову в его сторону. И делает это как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Харуна мягко высвобождает запястье и, перебравшись через спящего Михаши, совершенно нагло усаживается на Абе сверху.  
— Когда-нибудь ты научишься, — обещает он, пробегаясь кончиками пальцев вниз по животу, до тонкой полоски простыни на бедрах. — Приставать к Михаши, не пугая его до чертиков, — поясняет Харуна в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. — Но пока что ты мне должен.  
— У меня нет сил, — Абе честно пытается придумать нечто более вразумительное, но думать, когда верхом на его бедрах ерзает обнаженный Харуна, довольно тяжело. Мысли то и дело уплывают куда не следует.  
Харуна смеется, склоняется ниже, даря короткий поцелуй:  
— А тебе они и не понадобятся.  
Кто бы сомневался. Абе вздыхает и вяло машет рукой, мол, делай, что хочешь.  
И это тоже влечением не оправдать. Но Абе совсем не хочется придумывать новое слово, в их странном трио думать – привилегия Харуны. Он-то точно найдет ответ – позже, когда способность связно мыслить вернется к нему.  
А пока… пока Абе тяжело выдыхает, вцепляясь в чужие бедра, и гадает, что случится, если мирно сопящий по соседству Михаши решит проснуться в самый неподходящий момент.


End file.
